Mobile communications have changed the way people communicate and mobile devices have been transformed from a luxury item to an essential part of everyday life. As the number of mobile devices continues to increase, significant efforts exist with regard to making such devices more secure. Applications and services exist that reportedly allow a user to find a missing phone, for example, if the phone is lost or stolen. However, such “find my phone” services may be thwarted by performing a device restore or by reinstalling the device's original operating system.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.